


Moving Day

by SegaBarrett



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Harvey and Jim, and the trials of moving.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Gotham, and I make no money from this.

“I don’t know why we have to move,” Harvey grumbled, picking up a box and placing it on top of several other boxes. “It’s so much hassle – I don’t get why anyone does this at all.”

Jim grabbed a tape roller and began to patch up a box labeled “Kitchen Utensils”.

“Do we really have this many forks and spoons, Harvey?” he inquired.

“Don’t forget about the sporks. Hey, now, I may have packed a hearty number of sporks.”

“A whole box full of sporks? Isn’t there someone else we could have packed in this box?”

“Sporks are important,” Harvey said. He walked over to the moving van and sat it in the back, giving a shifty look at the man driving it. When he walked back to Jim, he mumbled, “I don’t know if I trust that guy.”

“Supervillain?” Jim suggested, peeking out the window so he could get a look at the man. 

“Nah, I just think he’s going to get horribly lost. It’s impossible to find a good moving van in Gotham. I have half a mind to just drive all this stuff over myself. But I’m also really lazy, so there’s that.”

“Well, we need to get Babs enrolled in the new school by Friday, anyway, and I have to work until eight.”

“Well… I don’t know why you’re looking at me! I’m your boss, so I work even longer hours than you do.” Harvey sighed. “Well, I guess I could give you that day off. Otherwise I have to go register her myself or get a sitter. But not Lee again – last time things got way too weird.”

“Yeah, the coffeemaker still hasn’t recovered,” Jim pointed out. “I think I packed it. Why did I pack that? I’ll just have to throw it out at the new place…” Jim started to look for the box but quickly came up short. 

“You packed it so we can remember to not let Lee house sit. I mean, I know it seemed like a good idea at the time. But we probably should have known about that whole effects-of-the-virus relapse thing… And that her inner self had a real thing about Black and Decker…”  
Jim shrugged.

“Oh well…” He picked up the box in front of him and carried it over to the van. “I can’t believe we’re really leaving this place behind…”

“All good things must come to an end, I guess. Though I always hated this place.”

“Hey! Harvey, what the hell? That was our first apartment together!”

“Yeah, and the roof leaked, and the toilet was clogged, and a cat fell through the roof…”

“Mr. Whiskers has been a very good friend to Babs and I. It’s not my fault that you hate cats.”

Harvey grinned and poked Jim in the shoulder.

“Glad to know that after all this time, I can still get a rise out of you.” He patted his pants and sighed. “So we’ll get Babs from school, load up Mr. Whiskers,” here he rolled his eyes, “And then hand in the key?”

Outside, they heard the sound of the moving van starting up.

“With this, I will truly vanquish the scourge of the GCPD!” they heard a voice exclaim.

“Oh, shit,” Harvey muttered, holstering his gun. “We have to catch that van!”

And Jim was right along after him.


End file.
